


Smile

by IcyPanther



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Langst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPanther/pseuds/IcyPanther
Summary: Lance glanced at the mirror. Maybe it wasn't as bad as he was remembering. Like, the first glance had freaked him out but it really wasn't that noticeable. He worried his lip in indecision before finally making his way over to the mirror. He had to know. Just… just a peek. Without further ado Lance gave a tentative smile. And despair crashed down once more.





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bandity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandity/gifts).



> **Timeline notes:** Season two
> 
>  **Warning notes:** None. Mwahahaha ♥

 

The mirror was mocking him. It was sitting there, shining surface just beckoning for him to take a look. No matter where he turned he could see it, dimmed overhead bedroom lights reflecting on its face and acting as a beacon for his attention.

Lance chucked his pillow at it.

It made the mirror rock back but it was too large, too sturdy to tip over from just that. He should know. He bought the biggest one he could find on their trip to the space mall because those little ones were just not enough for his beautiful face.

He fought back a sob as he went and retrieved the tear-stained pillow, trying to ignore the profile of himself in the glass, all red eyes and blotchy cheeks.

He looked awful.

And for the first time in his life Lance did not care.

He clambered back into bed and curled up, pressing his face into the pillow and letting out another muffled sob.

This was pathetic.  _He_ was pathetic. Hiding and crying in his room when he should be at the party being thrown in their honor. In  _his_ honor for personally saving the governor's daughter, an adorable little thing of just about four years, from a grenade that a local rebel group had tossed over the wall. They hadn't been hit by it but the blast had ripped apart the stone wall and Lance had taken quite a beating, landing him in a cryo-pod for a few hours to repair a broken arm, fractured jaw and bruises of all shapes and sizes.

The cryo-pods were amazing. Lance didn't like them quite as much after nearly being trapped in one following the castle trying to kill them all, but he loved that they could turn injuries that on Earth would have taken weeks if not months to recover from into mere hours and days. He'd been out of the pod in under five varga, excited to learn of the impending party and had bounced off to his room to get out of the cryosuit and freshen up.

And then he'd looked in a mirror and now here he was, two hours later, still crying like some kid curled up in bed. Hunk had come knocking but Lance had claimed a headache through the locked door (he never locked the door) and said he wasn't up to going. He certainly sounded miserable enough. But he knew Hunk didn't believe him. Lance would power through almost anything and most definitely if it was for a party in his name.

Hunk didn't press though, not yet although Lance knew it was surely coming as his best friend was the nosiest person in likely the whole universe and wouldn't take no for an answer, and all he'd said was he would tell Shiro and the others and he'd be sure to bring Lance back some cake.

Lance didn't want cake.

He didn't want anything except…

He wiggled his tongue and winced. Nope. Still there.

Or, rather, not there.

He buried his face back in the pillow.

It was stupid. He was being stupid. In the grand scheme of things this was absolutely nothing. It could have been worse. He could have lost an arm. Or been paralyzed.

Or the little girl could have died.

He took a shuddering breath at the last one. If he hadn't been there to intercept the blast she not only could have, she likely  _would_ have died. She was a tiny wisp of a thing and all those boulders hitting her and not the human that had acted as a shield? Yeah. She'd be dead.

 _That_ should be enough for him to wave this off. He'd saved a little girl. End of story.

And yet…

It just wasn't that simple.

When breathing became difficult a few moments later Lance freed his face and ran the back of his hand over watery eyes.

He glanced in the direction of the mirror. Maybe… maybe it wasn't as bad as he was remembering. Like, the first glance had freaked him out but maybe it really wasn't that noticeable.

He worried his lip in indecision before finally hauling himself out of bed in one motion and stumbling over to the mirror. He tentatively sat down the chair in front of it, shoving face creams and exfoliators aside.

And then tentatively he smiled.

He closed his eyes almost immediately, feeling a fresh wave of despair.

Nope.

Just as bad as the first time.

A glaring, huge black hole where his tooth should be.

The top upper right, three down. Once a beautiful, gleaming white tooth that made his smile just  _shine_ was now gone. Knocked out in the explosion. The cryo-pod had done its job, sealing up his gum and leaving a smooth, pink surface that his tongue kept diving into between his other two teeth. It didn't hurt. There was no open wound.

There just wasn't a tooth.

A knock sounded on his door and Lance started, knees hitting the bottom of his desk and sending bottles rolling.

The mirror of course still stubbornly remained standing.

"Lance?" Hunk called, "I heard something. You all right?"

Lance swallowed. He could say everything was fine but he knew that wouldn't satisfy Hunk. If their roles were reversed he'd be pounding down Hunk's door until his best friend opened up, both the door and his feelings.

"Lance?" Another, more frantic knock. "Lance, answer me."

Lance slowly stood up from his chair. He didn't have much of a choice and he was making Hunk worry. Hunk shouldn't worry. He would think something was actually wrong and well… it wasn't. Not in that way.

"Lance!" There was a louder thunk now, like Hunk had thrown himself at the door. Despite himself Lance felt his lips twitch up.

"Hunk?" Keith's voice sounded muffled and Lance's small smirk immediately vanished. "What are you doing?"

Oh no. Not Keith. Anyone but Keith.

"Lance, God help me I will go get Shiro if you do not open this door right now."

Lance took that back. Anyone but Keith  _and_ Shiro.  _Dios,_ no. His rival and hero seeing him like this? Keith would never let him live it down, this broken up over a darn tooth and Shiro?  _Dios,_ Shiro had lost an  _arm_ and obtained a huge, very noticeable scar from his imprisonment with the Galra. Lance lost a  _tooth._ A  _tooth._ If Shiro came in and found that's what all of this was about… Lance would feel like the lowest piece of pond scum.

"That's it!" He could hear the resolve in Hunk's voice. "I'm getting Sh–"

Lance hurriedly unlocked the door and pressed to slide it open, the whoosh cutting off Hunk's declaration.

"Lance!" He found himself swept into a tight hug the next second before Hunk put him back on his feet and a large hand was then cupping his face while the other swept under his bangs for a fever.

No fever, but Hunk no doubt felt the stickiness from the tears and saw the red eyes.

"Oh, Lance," he murmured, and Lance found himself squashed back against a broad chest and ensconced once more in a tight hug. He tried to swallow down the resulting sob that rose up.

"Is… everything okay?" Keith sounded hesitant. "Should I get Shiro?"

Lance vehemently shook his head against Hunk and Hunk translated, "No, no Shiro. Come on."

And whether that had been a cue to Lance to shift or for Keith to come into the room, somehow within the next tick Lance had been seated on his bed, Hunk next to him and Keith leaning up against the wall across from them, arms crossed uncomfortably.

"I'm fine," Lance muttered before anyone could say something. "Just a headache."

"This is not just a headache,  _hermano,"_ Hunk chided gently. He rubbed a soothing hand in circles on Lance's back. "What's wrong?"

"It's stupid."

Hunk let out a soft huff. "What is it you're always telling me? If it's bothering you then it's not stupid."

"I… I can go," Keith said when the silence stretched for longer than a few ticks. He knew he didn't belong here. Not only was he no good at the whole comforting people thing, this was Lance. And Lance was  _crying._

Keith really shouldn't be here. Lance would not want him to be.

But Hunk fixed him with an unnaturally sharp look and Keith found his feet rooted to the floor. "Our friend is upset, Keith."

Keith winced. He knew that, obviously. But he and Lance weren't exactly close. This felt personal. More so than he should be present for.

"It's fine," Lance said, voice hoarse. "It's… it's nothing. I'm just being stupid."

"Lance," Hunk said warningly and the boy in question ducked his head down.

"The explosion," Lance finally said, eyes looking at his feet.

Hunk sucked in a sharp inhale. "Are you still hurt? What hurts? Should I get Coran?"

Lance let out a laugh that wasn't humorous. Keith frowned. That didn't sound at all like Lance. "I'm not hurt," he mumbled. "It's just…" He swallowed thickly, throat bobbing. "I… I lost a… a tooth."

"A tooth?" Keith repeated, not quite understanding.

"Yes, Keith, a tooth," Lance snapped, jerking his head up and cheeks highlighted pink while a new sheen was shining in his eyes. His hands were trembling at his sides and Keith, as terrible as he was at understanding emotions, knew with startling clarity that Lance was not actually angry, but defensive as though he was expecting Keith to say something more.

"I'm… sorry?" Keith hedged.

That seemed to take the fight right back out of him and Lance heaved a sigh, shoulders slumping.

Hunk seemed to have a better grasp as to the importance of this and he made a sympathetic noise in the back of his throat. "Can I see,  _hermano?"_

"It's ugly."

"It is not," Hunk retorted and ah, Keith got it now. Of course Lance, with his skin-care and beauty routine and obsession with telling them all off for their (lack of) hair care, would be upset with anything that marred his appearance.

Hunk had in the meantime prodded enough at Lance that the slender boy had given in and had opened his mouth, barely, and Hunk tugged Lance's chin towards him and angled it sideways. Keith caught the barest glimpse of a small dark spot in the otherwise bright white line.

"See?" Lance muttered when Hunk released his face. "Ugly."

"I don't see anything ugly at all," Hunk said gently.

Lance blinked. "How did you miss it?"

"Because there's nothing to see."

Lance bared his teeth at Hunk and yup, there was no missing the giant black hole now. "This?" Lance pointed at his mouth. "How can you not notice it?" He whirled to face Keith. "You see it, right?"

"Um…" Because yes, he did. It was pretty obvious, but Keith had a feeling saying so was not the right answer. He settled for a sort of shrug and Lance's eyes welled with new tears. Crap. That hadn't been right, apparently.

"It's just a tooth," Keith put out and Lance looked at him, agape (and literally at that and Keith did not just go there). "You can still chew and talk and it didn't serve a major function–"

" _Dios,_ Keith!" Lance threw his hands up and jumped off the bed. "I know that! I'm not stupid like you think I am."

"I–"

"Of course I can still do all of those things. You know what I can't do?"

Keith had no idea what to say. Deny that Lance was stupid? Answer the question (had that been rhetorical)? "I–"

"I can't smile!" Lance's voice cracked on the last word and just like that the anger dissipated as quickly as it came and he sank down right where he was standing to the floor. "I can't smile," he repeated.

"Why not?" Keith asked and out of his side eyes he caught Hunk palming his forehead. What?

"Why not?" Lance parroted, the anger coming back again and Keith had not been aware anyone could switch emotions that quickly. "Are you kidd–?"

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with your ability to move your mouth," Keith cut in. "That's all you need to smile, right?"

"You… you…" Lance sputtered before his head dropped down to rest on upturned knees. "That's not the point," he mumbled.

"Then what is? You think what, you're ugly now that you're missing a tooth?"

Lance flinched and yup, apparently that was it. Keith shook his head, trying to understand because from his angle this was nothing. Big deal. But for Lance… he took a deep breath, trying to envision what it would be like for someone like Lance who cared so damn much about appearances to have this happen.

"I liked my smile," Lance said quietly, "Mamá always said it lit up the whole world. And now…" He forced a grimace of one, highlighting the missing spot, and then shook his head against his knees. "Now it doesn't."

"I think," Hunk said, pulling himself off the bed to join Lance on the floor, "that your mom knew what she was talking about. But…" he tapped a dark finger against Lance's cheek. " _This_ smile is one that can light up the whole universe."

A dark blush stole over Lance's face and Hunk looked up at Keith expectantly. Keith stared. Hunk wanted  _him_ to say something like that? He gave a minute shake of his head and Hunk's gaze narrowed and he jerked his chin at Lance.

Keith sank slowly to the floor as well. "You… you lost your tooth saving a little girl, right?" he put forth. "Maybe you could look at it as like… like a badge of honor. Or something." Lance tilted his head ever so slightly and caught Keith's eyes with his dark ocean. "It's not even really that noticeable," Keith continued his ramble. "Like, well, yeah, it's there but it's not... " he felt his own cheeks color because he was so, so far out of his element right now. "It doesn't make you ugly."

Hunk flashed him a thumbs up in his peripheral and Keith's shoulders slumped with relief. Good. Hadn't messed that up again.

"...really?" Lance whispered.

Keith gave a careful nod.

Lance shuddered out a breath. "I know that," he said softly. "I'm… I'm so glad I was there so she didn't get hurt. I… I don't regret that at all. I just…" He licked his lips and let out another sigh. "Told you it was stupid."

"Hey," Hunk gave Lance's shoulders a squeeze. "It's not. I know it'll be a bit of a change, but you won't even notice after a while."

Lance gave a noncommittal hum.

"How about we go get you something to eat?" Hunk suggested, clambering to his feet and offering a hand down to both Lance and Keith and pulling them up with no apparent effort. "You've got to be starving and I did bring back cake and some sort of meatball thing I think you'll like."

Lance offered a small, closed-lip smile and Hunk frowned. "Nope. I want to see those pearly whites of yours."

Lance cut his eyes to the side. "Hunk…"

"Just a little smile," he wheedled, poking Lance in his side. "Come on. Don't make me tickle it out of you."

Lance cracked a tiny grin as he shoved Hunk's hands away. "Don't you dare."

"Lance is ticklish?" Keith asked, projecting as much innocence into his tone even as he filed this away for further to share with Pidge as needed blackmail for a rainy day.

Lance jerked his head up, eyes wide. "Oh no," he took a step back. "Keith, I swear…"

"His right side especially, just above his stomach," Hunk smirked. "And don't forget his left foot."

"Interesting," Keith commented.

"Guys, no," Lance pleaded. "Come on."

"Let's see a smile then. A real one." Hunk's tone turned from teasing to a quiet seriousness then. "Please, Lance. I know you can."

Lance cast his eyes between the two faces, both more solemn than a few seconds ago, but Hunk gave him a tight grin and Keith nodded encouragingly. Lance took a deep breath. He couldn't go through life without smiling. It was a part of him.

Keith had called it a badge of honor. Hunk a smile to brighten the universe. There… there was nothing to be ashamed of here. He took another breath and then slowly angled his lips into a smile. It wasn't a large one but it did display his teeth and he held it for a few seconds, feeling it eventually grow more natural as neither Hunk nor Keith made any negative reaction towards it.

"There you are," Hunk's own grin widened. "Now come on, before your meatballs get cold." Hunk threw one arm over Keith's before he could make an escape. "Let's all go. I brought back plenty."

They made a quiet procession down the hall, Lance lagging a bit behind. Hunk took the moment to give Keith's shoulder a gentle knock. "You did good back there," he murmured. "Nice job, Galra Keith."

Keith rolled his eyes even as he felt a pleased flush steal across his face. "I told you, I'm not any different now."

Hunk shot him a soft smile and said nothing more.

Coran was in the kitchen when they arrived, happily digging into a plate of cake as the governor had forced all of the leftovers upon them.

"Ah, Numbers Two through Four," he greeted. "Number Three, you are feeling better? Otherwise I can whip you up some of my patented feel-better food goo soup!"

"No thanks, Coran," Lance said, sliding into a chair at Hunk's insistence. "I'm… I'm okay. Really." He shot the Altean a smile of reassurance without even thinking about it but then audibly snapped his mouth shut as he realized what he'd just done.

Coran looked nonplussed even though he had to have seen the dark spot. "I am glad to hear it, Number Three. We missed you greatly at the party."

Lance rubbed his finger along the edge of the table. "Sorry."

"No apologies necessary, my boy. I am just glad to hear you are all right."

"Yeah…" Because even with Hunk and Keith's encouragement Lance could still feel something missing. He knew, eventually, he'd get past it. Hopefully. But right now, as his tongue skimmed into the fissure again, it was still a little too recent.

"Hey, Coran," Hunk said, coming back to the table with plates for the three Paladins. "Does Altean technology have the ability to replicate human bone matter?"

Lance bit his tongue in surprise. Hunk couldn't mean...

"Hmm," Coran stroked his moustache. "We would need to gather the right supplies as base materials, but certainly, it could be done."

"And the pods," Hunk continued. "Can they put something like that back in?"

Coran turned his attention then to Lance. "What is this about, Number Three?"

Lance gingerly tapped his mouth. "I… um… I lost a tooth." And it sounded so ridiculous when he said it now, because really, what was a tooth in the grand scheme of things?, but Coran merely hummed.

"Well, the pod would have healed the gumline so we would have to reopen it," he said, tapping his chin, "but I do believe it could be done. If," he fixed his eyes to Lance's, "that is what you wish to do."

Lance averted his gaze. It sounded like a lot of work and effort. They were in the middle of fighting a war, Zarkon looming closer at every turn. They didn't have time for him to be so petty.

It was just a tooth.

"Lance," Coran's voice was gentle. "Let me see your smile, lad."

Lance couldn't explain the tears that cropped up at Coran's words and he hurriedly tried to blink them back. Coran patiently waited, jeweled eyes attentive.

Finally he was able to pull his lips up into some semblance of one, still feeling tears sting his eyes.

"What a beautiful smile," Coran murmured, hand coming up to cup Lance's face and he leaned into the touch. "Truly."

Lance sniffled.

"You are still upset," Coran said quietly.

"It's stupid," Lance muttered. It really was. He could get over this. He could.

Hopefully.

"How about," Coran suggested, rubbing his thumb to dry Lance's tears, "we keep our eyes and ears open for supplies, hm? I'm sure over the course of the next several decophoebs we can find them. And then, once things in the universe have calmed we can go about restoring your tooth."

"R-really?" Guilt swam up then that they would put themselves out for him as he knew there wasn't ever going to be a real calm. "ButR–"

"It is no trouble at all, dear boy," Coran interrupted kindly. "I only wish for your happiness. That said," he gave Lance's cheek one last pat. "Your smile shines still so brightly. Please, do not hide it. We all need that little bit of light in these dark times."

"Coran," Lance whispered, "I…  _gr-gracias."_

Coran merely gave him a smile of his own.

Lance turned his gaze around the table, meeting warm honey and dark purple eyes. "I… thank you, both. For everything."

Hunk squeezed his shoulder as he put down the tray of meatballs. "No need for thanks,  _hermano._ Now come on, dig in. You'll love them."

They were delicious, Lance would agree. But it wasn't their taste that ultimately brought a real, soft smile to his face that displayed his current missing tooth. It was Coran trying to spear five at once, Hunk scolding him for not appreciating their flavor and Keith's quiet, amused smirk at their antics. He was surrounded by his friends, his family, who cared so, so much about him.

And that was something to smile about indeed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Commission fic for the lovely Bandity who requested a prompt of Lance losing a tooth and being self-conscious about his smile with a note of loving Coran. I hope you enjoy it hun! Turned a bit sweet and fluffy there at the end but daww, who doesn't love teeth-rotting fluff? (except maybe Lance if it would indeed cause him to lose more teeth ;p) Brought in Hunk (like normal, Dios, I am incapable of writing without my sunshine boy) but changed it up a bit and hauled in Keith too. Attaboy, Mullet!
> 
> Enjoy the fic? Please please **please** do leave a comment with your thoughts below. A comment is the best way to tell an author "thanks" for writing the fic and we love hearing from you!
> 
> (Want to keep up with my work? Follow me on [Tumblr, icypantherwrites!](http://icypantherwrites.tumblr.com/))


End file.
